Francamente, Potter!
by Death.A
Summary: Mais um encontro. Harry canta uma música para Draco. Serenata? Quem sabe? Talvez sim... Talvez não. Enjoy it and reviews!


Era final do sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Tudo que tinha que ter acontecido, aconteceu. Guerra, sangue, mortes e, finalmente, a tão esperada paz.

O "Herói-de-tudo-e-de-todos"¹ , como agora era chamado Harry Potter, viu, não sem apreensão, uma coruja de igreja entrar e voar em direção a um certo loiro Slyntherin.

Há um mês atrás ele sentia certas coisas pendentes em uma certa relação com um certo loiro e queria resolvê-las o mais rápido possível. _Ótimo! Tomada a decisão. Agora... o que fazer?_ Era a pergunta que vinha assombrando os dias do moreno. E as noites.

Depois de duas semanas sofridas, entre exames, noites sem sono, detenções por não prestar atenção na aula e refeições mal feitas... ele teve uma idéia! Uma rotulada como: milagrosamente perfeita!²

Iria marcar um encontro...

Uaaau! Sim... _isso_ era a idéia maravilhosa. Como se não tivesse feito isso antes! _Affe, Harry, vai ser burro assim lá... AHHH! Já sei o que fazer! _E assim, um Griffindor moreno de olhos verdes desatou a correr, desembestado, em direção ao corujal. Antes que perdesse a coragem.

---------------------------------

O piso já estava ficando desgastado de tanto andarem pra lá e pra cá em cima dele. Um Harry Potter desesperado, arrependido e ansioso não tinha piedade nenhuma do chão. Finalmente Draco chegou. Harry interrompeu seu ritual de massacrar o chão e seu coração desabou uns bons metros ao ver quão lindo o loiro estava, **seu** loiro estava. E um silêncio incomum pairou entre eles. O que tinha marcado o encontro rompeu o silêncio e foi direto ao assunto.

- Ahn... Há quanto tempo nós namoramos?

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. Não, não zombeteiro. Desconfiado. Harry nunca havia dito que eles namoravam, _apesar de que_ ele o tinha beijado no meio do Salão Principal, na frente de todo mundo.

- Uns seis meses, Harry. Mas porq...

- Você gosta mesmo de mim?

O moreno interrompeu. Com um pergunta que deixou o loiro ao extremo de indignado.

- Óbvio que não! 'Cê acha? Eu só estou com você porque quero que meu pai sofra um ataque cardíaco.

- Sério, Draco.

Ao ver a boca do loiro abrindo com revolta, pronta pra soltar mais uma de suas frase premiadas, acrescentou com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono que só ele sabia fazer:

- Poor favooor.

E fechou os olhos. Escutou Draco suspirar e responder:

- Você sabe que sim. Mas, Harry, por que tudo isso?

- Ahn... Você sabe que falta pouco tempo pra nós acabarmos Hogwarts e... Nós já fizemos os NIEM's e tudo e já decidimos o que queremos ser e... Bom... Eu... Aaaaa... Você sabe que eu canto né?

O loiro levantou as duas sombrancelhas. Assustado. Ainda tentando achar alguma lógica naquele monte de palavras soltas.

- Sei sim. Mas... Harry, querido, Aloow! O que você quer com tudo is...?

Calou a boca prontamente quando ouviu um fundo de música começando a tocar. Viu o moreno morder um canto da boca antes de começar a cantar.

_Tire um pouco o peso das minhas costas_

_Falta pouco tempo para eu ir embora_

_E eu nem sei se vou voltar_

_Trilhe seu caminho, faça suas apostas_

_Mas não me deixe aqui sozinha sem respostas_

_Que eu nem sei onde encontrar_

Tudo no mundo parou para Draco. Será que o moreno iria terminar com ele? Óbviamente terminar o que quer que tivessem porque só **parecia **com um namoro. De longe ainda! Eles ainda de pegavam feito cão e gato. Só o pensamento o deixou mal. Mas se ele fosse... Poderia **não **cantar uma música né?

_Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa_

_Você parece uma caixinha de surpresas_

_E se for assim meu bem: adeus_

_Eu não tô te pedindo pra ficar_

_E não vou te encher de promessas_

_Eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa_

- Não posso continuar com a sua insegurança. Eu preciso de alguma certeza. Você sabe que por você eu deixaria tudo, não?

Sim. Agora ele estava confuso. Primeiro: isso não é coisa que se diz quando vai terminar com alguém. Segundo: **Minha** insegurança? Ele só era um pouco indeciso. E complicado. E... o.k.,o.k.! Ele era indeciso... Mais só um pouquinho! E também... quem não seria com um Harry Louco Potter de namorado?

_Vá se acostumando com a minha ausência_

_Faça logo as pazes com sua consciência_

_E veja se você errou_

_Trilhe seu caminho, faça suas apostas_

_Mas não me deixe aqui_

_Buscando as respostas que você nunca encontrou_

- Não posso decidir por você. Mas gostaria que fosse um 'sim'.

Sim? Sim o que? Sim vá embora? Sim me deixe em paz?

_Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa_

_Você parece uma caixinha de surpresas_

_E se for assim meu bem: adeus_

_Eu não tô te pedindo pra ficar_

_E não vou te encher de promessas_

_Eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa_

- Fica comigo? Pra sempre?

_Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa_

_você parece uma caixinha de surpresas_

_e se for assim meu bem: adeus_

_eu não tô te pedindo pra ficar_

_e não vou te encher de promessas_

_eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa_

O som da música finalmente parou. Draco o encarava, levemente surpreso, levemente impressionado. Aquela música **realmente** **não era** romântica. Mas ele queria que Draco se decidisse. E que soubesse que seria só por ele que continuaria ali no futuro. Isso _se_ continuasse.

O olhar do amante o deixava nervoso. Não passava nada por aqueles olhos prata. Era como se ele o tivesse achado ridículo. Isso se não _tivesse _achado mesmo. Ele próprio se achara ridículo.

Viu a boca do loiro se curvar em um sorrisinho. De deboche. Fechou os olhos se xingando de infinitos nomes e mais um pouco.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento?

Sentiu como se estivesse caindo. A _voz_ era de deboche. _Também_.

- Francamente, Potter!

Agora ele já estava indo pro inferno.

- Você é criativo ein?

Então tudo parou. Aquilo não era uma acusação. Abriu os olhos e viu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo na sua frente. Olhos nos olhos. Verde e prata. O loiro caminhava lentamente em direção a ele. Sentiu ele passar a mão de leve nos lábios rubros que acabavam de terminar a canção e fechou os olhos pela terceira vez. Pareceu uma eternidade até que o moreno ouviu uma resposta sussurrada no seu ouvido.

- Aceito.

_Eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Luka – Porta aberta (música ao extremo de nada a ver pra um pedido de casamento... mas eu estava ouvindo ela quando em veio à idéia)

¹ Criatividade a mil!

² Outra prova de engenhosidade, neh?

Som de sininhos...

Aí está... Mais uma fic minha... feita numa tarde estranha de terça-feira (Sim, eu criei mania de dizer o dia em que fiz minhas fics!) e terminada numa noite de sexta-feira praticamente um mês depois.

Um final feliz! PRIMEIRO!

Uhulllll!

Que nem eu disse antes: enjoy it and REVIEWS!

Poxa gente... Tem que me incentivar a escrever mais finais felizes neh? Talvez eu desista e esse seja o único... Quem sabe?


End file.
